A wide variety of systems exist that may need to make use of mobile communications networks. Typically, such systems are identified to the mobile communications networks using a stand-alone subscriber identity module, SIM, which includes as an identification number an international subscriber identification number, IMSI, issued by a home mobile network.
When setting up a connection, a device containing a SIM sends an authentication request including the IMSI to a local connection point. The local mobile network identifies the home mobile network from the IMSI and transmits an authentication request to the home location register, HLR, of that home mobile network. The HLR then responds to the authentication request with information as to whether or not the SIM is activated and allowed to operate on the network.
The SIM is usually a stand-alone card, typically referred to as a SIM card, issued by a mobile network to customers in a network area. Mobile devices are typically manufactured without the card and the card is then inserted by the customer. It would be beneficial to be able to ship mobile devices with a SIM card already installed. Further, in some cases it would be beneficial to integrate the SIM card in the device, for example by surface mounting the SIM card on a board or alternatively by including the functionality of the SIM in an integrated circuit with additionally other functions.
The requirement of these products is to ensure they are active and ready for use when the product is deployed and to be used, but not active consuming network resources before that point. One approach would be for the installer to perform activation of the SIM using a separate network, for example for the installer to log on to a website to register the IMSI. Alternatively, the SIM may be pre-registered by the device manufacturer whilst in the supply chain and the costs built into the product. Neither of these two options is convenient since both require human intervention.